With the world more dependent for food on an ever decreasing amount of cultivated land, it is necessary to develop fungicides which protect crops from fungicidal destruction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,596 discloses ethyl bis(allylthio)methylidenemalonates and chloro analogs thereof as fungicidal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,279 discloses 2,3-dicyano-5,6-dihydro-p-dithiin and its 5-alkyl derivatives as fungicidal.